


The Heart of the Universe

by Loki_Anansi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Its about Space, Other, Poetry, There are other sub-themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Anansi/pseuds/Loki_Anansi
Summary: Its a poem I made about spaceGot inspired by listening to Talk by Hozier and paying attention to the ideas in my head at the time





	The Heart of the Universe

Earth is spinning  
Gliding, slipping, dipping, jumping

She moves in a set course, forever turning and twisting to the tune of another

The Other is happy- jumping and glowing and bursting out with their energy-  
The Other is happy

Life is thriving, constantly growing and learning, spinning and twisting alongside Earth, forever paired, matched, connected, intertwined, born from one another

Until...

Humans. Overpopulation. Destruction to its ugliest form. Ruination at its finest.  
Wasting and Taking from Life,  
Polluting the Earth

Earth stops. halts. freezes.

Life takes notice, becomes unmade for Mother Earth, unravels history and evolution to rest beside her partner

The Other becomes estranged in a Space filled with cold light and spaces between spaces  
With their dead soul spinning and twisting around them

The Other becomes furious, enraged, vengeful  
Throwing their might, their energy, towards the beings who took their soul from them  
Waves upon waves of energy are thrown towards the Humans who scurry across their partner’s form 

Wishing that Humans felt the pain that they feel ever since the cold set in

The Cold  
The Cold is all-consuming, diminishing their light little by little, turning them to stone with every wave that they set upon the Humans

With every surface burned and every human turned to ash, turned to dust, The Other can feel themselves go near the end

Transforming into a state of Cold, and Energy and Fire and the emptiness of a traveler among the stars

The Other anguishes, cries, screams and sobs, tries to tear themselves apart by their own terms,  
Instead of letting the Cold set in, turning them to stone, to float alongside their soul...  
But it's too late…

The Cold in the deepest part inside them gives way to a different pain, the kind that they know will not end in any way that feels right (Right lost its meaning when their soul was extinguished)

So the Other curls alongside their soul, wraps the last of their energy around their beloved and waits for the end that will change the space between cold lights and space between spaces

They wait  
And wait..  
And wait..  
And wait...

Suddenly and without rhythm or worry,

Supernova  
(The beginning and the end, the creation pulled from destruction, the start to an end and the end to a start)

And the Other ceases to exist  
And Earth ceases to exist  
And Life ceases to exist

And all that is left is a space between space between space  
with a light so dark, so otherworldly that Nothing and Everything play a game of Which is Which

And the Space between space between space grows, putting forth its reach of dark light towards the Beings

Wraps its tendrils around the legs of the Liquid Runner  
Brings down the Morningstar  
Cuts down the Red Warrior at their knees  
Picks apart the Red Giant, at the Eye of his Storm  
Loosens the Rings of Time, covers her eyes from the passage of her consumption  
Shrouds the Sky, clouds their surface, suffocating their very essence  
Dries out, sucks out the Water, drowns its Creator in a sea of darkness, of Everything and Nothing

Then the Space between space between space  
Takes and reaches and pulls its tendrils towards the forgotten, to the unguarded in a Land of the Mighty  
Pulls the downed and proud to a state of Darkness

And stops.  
It stops.  
Feels Space and realizes that it has taken and stolen and consumed all that Space and the Stars has nurtured  
It feels unsettled, unfinished, but there is Nothing and Everything and it takes what it has stolen and subsides into itself 

The Galaxy

In a state of being  
In a state of made and unmade

The Galaxy feels the loss, first of his Earth, then his Sun  
And cries out towards and around the abyss  
Cries out to Space for mercy, for the rebirth of his children

Nothing comes forth and  
Everything follows suit 

Galaxy holds a trail of stars to his bleeding center and begs for his children

Nothing and Everything do not answer

And the empty Galaxy continues to glide, to writhe, to float, to spin and twist in Space

In the ever growing, ever expanding heart of the Universe  
///- Anansi

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Twitter at @Loki_Anansi
> 
> If there is anything that upset you that you feel should be in the tags, comment below please


End file.
